


You bring me home

by Sassheii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Post S6, The reunion we were robbed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassheii/pseuds/Sassheii
Summary: Shiro remains silent, looking at him with an expression that, sadly, he knows too well. The silence stretches and, finally, it breaks.“Yeah, it’s exciting” he says. He says this and he doesn’t sound pleased nor excited. And Keith knows him. He knows him and that's why he also knows what's troubling him right now and that’s exactly why he settles on not pushing him any further. Not unless Shiro brings the subject up. And then, he does. The faintest smile painting his face and, in his eyes, Keith could see the reflection of the fire before them, the reflection of a feeling that still burned deep and strong deep in both of their hearts."Remember the first day you arrived home and..."





	You bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago we were promised something for then to be left broken so here is the reunion we all deserved. (This is a little rushed I'm so sorry)
> 
> The tittle are lyrics from this Harry Styles song:  Sweet Creature   
> (Also there's kinda a little 1D reference somewhere, if you catch it kudos @ you for being an intellectual)

It's late at night, 2 am in earth time to be precise. The team is fast asleep but Keith is wide awake, sitting beside the campfire in a planet somewhere and reminiscing on the meaning that word hides from him and thinking of what was coming because, finally, they were going home. Home. How crazy is it how just 1 word and 4 letters, could be something so unbelievably loaded?

*****

Keith remembers how he once had a nightmare and Shiro and Adam let him sleep with them in their bed, settled comfortably in the middle of their king-sized bed. Since sleeping with them beside him made him feel a kind of safety he hadn’t experienced in a while, he'd fake having had a bad dream almost every night so that he could get to sleep cuddled up to the people he most loved. Now that he had the chance, he wasn’t going to waste it, he might have been a kid but he sure as hell was not stupid. And if Shiro and Adam knew his trick, they said nothing. They let him in their space, kissed him goodnight and hugged him close. Home.

One time the three of them were grocery shopping, Keith was sitting on piles of marshmallow bags Shiro put in the trolley without Adam noticing. He remembers he adrenaline and the laughter that ringed on his ears when Shiro run through the different supermarket sections pushing the trolley with a very fast Adam following close behind and screaming for them to stop. He recalls the humour and fondness he couldn’t quite hide behind his reprimands for acting in such a childish way in a public place. Home.

A normal day at home, Shiro came into his room and asked for Keith’s help to prepare some dinner for when Adam got back home from a meeting. This earned them some superficial burns on their skin, not so superficial ones on their kitchen and an exhausted Adam ordering some pizza for them to eat while they watched the questionable quality movies Adam loved so much. That was their punishment, he had said. Keith fell asleep feeling content, with his head on Shiro’s lap and Adam’s fingers running softly through his hair. He wished that every punishment or inconvenience he had to face in his life, was just like that very moment. Home.

*****

  
At some point he hears some footsteps approaching and he doesn’t have to look back to know that it is Shiro. Funny because he was just thinking of him.

  
“Hey” Keith says, not tearing his gaze from the flames

  
Shiro sits beside him and Keith turns to look at him, just in time to see the little smile the older man gives him.

“Everything okay?” of course, Shiro can see through him, he always has.

” Just had a lot in my mind. It still hasn't sink in you know.? That we are going back.”

  
Shiro remains silent, looking at him with an expression that, sadly, he knows too well. The silence stretches and finally, it breaks.

“Yeah, it’s exciting” he says. He says this and he doesn’t sound pleased nor excited. And Keith knows him. He knows him and that's why he also knows what's troubling him right now and that’s exactly why he settles on not pushing him any further. Not unless Shiro brings the subject up. And then, he does. The faintest smile painting his face and, in his eyes, Keith could see the reflection of the fire before them and the reflection of a feeling that still burned deep and strong deep in both of their hearts.

"Remember the first day you arrived home and..."

*****

The first month Shiro and Adam took Keith in, they wouls always try their best to make sure he knew that he was loved and that he was an appreciated and indispensable member of the family. After spending two years going from one Foster Home to another, he ended giving up his hopes on being loved. That fact might have been obvious for these guys that, apparently, were going to be both, his new family and his newest additions to his "abandoned by* list. He was an optimist. 

However, soon enough new positive sensations induced by these new people flooded him, consequetly substituting the darkness that wouldn’t dare to leave him.

He remembers how every morning, before heading to the garrison Shiro and Adam would sandwich him a tight hug, ruffle his hair and then proceed to pull his fringe back. They used to take turns to kiss his forehead and tell him how much they loved him. It was basically a tradition at some point. In the beginning Keith pretended to be annoyed and used to push them away or pout. His attitude didn’t seem to affect them though, and after a while, he just kind of took it. He took it and enjoyed it. He wasn't used to this, to the contact, to the clear love that was overflowing out of their actions. Just like that, they ignited, little by little, a flicker of hope that Keith thought died for good. And he took it. He took everything they gave him because finally…finally he got lucky. Finally, the universe was on his side.

Sadly, this happy family situation didn't last long. Shiro and Adam flighted over the mission that, later on, took Shiro away from them, the Kerveros mission. And then they see themselves involved in an intergalactic war which…so much for luck huh?

Which is crazy really, just... how fast the night changes. One day you are the happiest you've ever been and the next one everything you care for is snatched from your hands. That aching void that was slowly and gradually closed, is reopened without any remains of mercy. Keith was left gaping for air that won't reach his lungs, wishing for the tears that clouded his vision to stop their course down his cheeks. Wishing for the agonizing pain, that made of his heart its permanent property, to fade. And for the fog on his mind that wouldn't let him think of something, anything he could do to bring his brother back, dissipate to let him see the light. Which…thinking back… what could a devastated and scared fifteen-year-old boy do? Exactly.

  
He was just wishing for everything to stop. And wondering why. Why did he have to be so naïve. Why did he have to believe that it finally was his time for achieving that life and those connections he so desperately craved and chased after.

He pleaded mercy.He had none.

***** 

  
Eventually, that anguish evolved into something else, the extreme situations made him mature and the fuzziness disappeared to let him see properly. Because, okay, first of all: there is just no way that Shiro, the best pilot alive (alive? God he hoped so), would crash a ship just by landing. And second of all, the Garrison? They have definitely something fishy going on and he was gonna find out what it was.  
  
However, he knew that if he wanted to get into the garrison files, he would need an ally from the inside. And who would be a better candidate for that job than the also angry and determined Adam himself?   
But the thing with Adam is that, to put it simply, he was as deeply and devastated as him after he heard the news. And what if Keith was wrong all along and he gave him hope just for it to be gone again? He couldn't crush him like that. He cared for him too much.  
  
And so Keith handled the situation the way he saw more efficient. Doing something illegal and assaulting someone. AKA, breaking into Iverson’s office, searching for files and, when being discovered, punching him right in the face. Yeah baby.  
  
This ended with him being expulsed from the Garrison. Which was fair, but not ideal for his investigation. But well, what can he say? He’s an impulsive man.  
  
Living in a shack in the middle of nowhere turned out to be more effective though, because a year later he 1. Got Shiro back 2. Found an ancient robot lion and 3. Got involved in a 10 000 year old space war fighting against an alien empire with just four other people (one of them being his long time crush which...wtf. What are the odds?) and 2 alteans, putting his life at risk in a daily basis,,,, hey! But Shiro was back!   
  
And now they were all back

*****

  
Keith and Shiro stay up all night sharing memories and comforting each other. Assuring one another that everything would be okay, that they were going to be reunited again. To be a family again. And honestly? They start to believe it. They believe it because they are tired and they deserve it after everything they've gone through. It's about time karma or whatever the fuck deity is responsible for what comes at them pays them back.

*****

Months of traveling pass by faster than they expected and finally they have visuals of Earth.  
When the lions enter the atmosphere they head straight to the Garrison since they obviously have some business to do. Sorry lance, not gonna put a single foot on the beach just yet.   
And just like that they step on Earth's ground for the first time in years, an odd kind of feeling settling in Keith’s gut. Is he happy? Relieved? Nervous? Maybe a mixture of every single emotion he's ever had?

  
  
The hangar is, as expected, full of people. Mostly commanders and Garrison workers. And soon enough their teammates’ and friends’ families start filling the installation up.

  
Keith stands back with Shiro, watching as their friends reunite with their loved ones. His gaze lingers on Lance, who’s crying his eyes out and surrounded by 20 other people. His smile is the fullest and most genuine he's ever seen, he looks ecstatic and Keith's chest fills with affection. He deserves it. That's why he chose him back in that messed up game, because he wanted him to be the happiest he could. Lance had previously told him millions of times about home and his family and when his homesickness became unbearable, he used to hug him for hours as he cried himself to sleep. The first time this happened, Keith felt the urge to do everything on his hand to bring him back safe and sound. So yeah, mission accomplished. 

  
  
As Keith starts feeling as if he’s intruding in a personal moment (which he kinda is ?) he opts to look at his side were his brother is standing and he gives him a weak smile. This scene is happy but at the same time, devastating for both of them. For Shiro. The absence of that certain person they hoped to see weighting on them and daring to crush every bone in their exhausted beings.   
  
  
Keith couldn't handle the anguish Shiro's eyes displayed and, considering words could do nothing in this scenario to soothe the other man, he went for a heartfelt, long crushing hug. At least they had each other. And it will never be the same but he'd make sure to show him that he was there for him when he felt like drowning. That he was gonna love his brother the best he could.  
  
"I love you" Shiro said. Did he read minds now? "You are the most important thing in my life and I don't know how I will ever be able to repay every sacrifice you've made for me to be okay. Everything I’ve put on your shoulders. You've saved me countless of times and I can't ev-"  
  
"Shiro, you don't have to repay shit. I love you too. You are my brother and I'll keep saving your ass as many times as it's necessary. Hopefully not anymore but you have a weird addiction to getting in trouble" he said this last thing in hopes to reduce the tension, Shiro smiled. Another mission accomplished. He hugged him again. Because he can. Because he wants to.  
  
A couple of minutes passed, their hugging remained and they are lost in thought, thinking what could have happened for Adam to not be there welcoming them. Is he still mad at Shiro? Does he not care? Is he even alive? NO. Not going there, of course he is safe, he had to be.

Before more horrible scenarios and anguish can fill their minds, a loud gasp comes from the door behind them, interrupting their train of thought. They part from their hug and make to look at the source of the startled noise. In the door is- no, it can’t be

Suddenly the world stops. Standing right in front of Keith, is the man that he could call his brother. The man with whom, although not as deep as with Shiro, he shares a deep bond. The man who, next to Shiro, gave him a place he could call home. The man with whom he shared countless of secrets. Who helped him accept the love he was given. Accept his sexuality with such normality and ease.

He remembers how Adam showed such deep unguarded love for his fiancé on a daily basis that Keith was left, more often than he'd like to admit, with a warm feeling within him. With a desire to find someone to love like that. Left him thinking that maybe… maybe someday he could find someone he could let his walls down for and let himself be loved by. Because Adam... he was the man who mourned with him when hell presented itself in their lives in the form of an official Garrison signed letter. The man who was there taking care of him even though he was broken himself.

Keith was brought back to the present by a quiet sniffle on his left. He turned and Shiro… Shiro looked astonished. Well… astonished… millions of emotions were dancing on his teary eyes right now. His husband was there. The man who was there for him when the pain of the disease, that would eventually just hurt him more than it would hurt Shiro, hit him late at night. The man he so desperately wanted to share the years he had left with. The man he was going to marry and that he thought wouldn't wait for him if he ever came back. But he was proven wrong. And he was never so glad for it.

The three of them seemed to snap out of it at the same time and run forward as fast as their legs let them. (It wasn’t that fast, considering that they were shaking from head to toe and so emotionally drained that they could fall flat right then and there). They joined midway, in a crushing hug with such intensity they end up on the floor, more likely causing them a few new bruises. But they couldn’t care less because they can now say, without a single doubt, that they are home. They are saving the universe but, in this moment, they felt as if the universe saved them instead.

They keep lying on the ground. Keith between Adam and Shiro’s strong arms (This does bring back some sweet memories). No one has said a single word in the, at least, ten minutes that had passed. Too overwhelmed for anything coherent to go pass their lips. Those unspoken words being replaced by cries, deep breathing and the occasional hiccup caused by the intense outburst.

Ultimately, when some workers ask for them to leave the area, they detach themselves from the embrace and stand up. Still no words are spoken, and Adam makes a gesture for them to follow. They do. Heck how can they not? They’d follow him everywhere at this point.

*****

He leads them to a secluded room in some far hall and when they get inside, Adam turns to look at them closely. If it’s to take in their new physical appearance or to make sure they are really in front of him right then, is unclear.

Adam gets in front of Keith first, smacks him softly and hugs him tight, this time just the two of them. He leans back but keeps his hold on his shoulders

“You’ve always been such a madcap. I don’t know why I'm even surprised you got yourself into all of this” Keith smiles guiltily. Adam takes in a deep breath before he continues. “You are the piece that was lacking in our little family and now you are the one that helped glue it together once again." The silence never felt so loaded. "How am I supposed to reprimand you like this?” He asks wetly, amusement on his voice.

“You can’t ground me now, I’m a grown man”

“I’m still older than you, YOUNG man” he mussed his hair, and Keith got caught up in the smile he’s spent ages without seeing and his in amber eyes. They were now full of tears. His staring is interrupted when the man turns to Shiro.

“Hey”

“Hey” he sounds small, uncertain

They stand in front of each other, untouching and not taking their eyes away from the ones before them. They seem unsure of what the boundaries are or where they stand in terms of their relationship.

Adam had enough

“UGH come here Takashit” he extends his arms and takes a step forward

Shiro obeys. He wraps his arm around Adam’s back and grabs on whatever piece of clothing he can to ground himself. He laughs like he hasn’t in years and he’s openly crying again, tears soaking Adam’s jacket. He’s a mess.

“Oh, now I’m Takashit? I’m wounded”

“You are the one wounded? It’s what you deserve after all you’ve put me though. You got to face the consequences and repay me”

Shiro can feel Adam’s warm breath against his ear, where Adam is whispering. This makes everything feel way more real and he wants to stop and live in this very moment forever. Feeling safe in the arms of his fiancé. Wait. Are they still fiancés?

He might have said that out loud because soon enough Adam is answering his worries

“Of course we are. I take you out of my sight for one day and see what happens. I’m never going to take my eyes of you ever again. Honestly- I couldn’t if I tried. I’m sorry for what happened, and we should definitely talk about it as soon as possible but I’ve missed you so much every single second of each day. I thought I might go insane” He leans away quickly looking at him with wide eyes while he adjusts his glasses. He always did that when he was nervous “Unless you don’t want to? Which I would respect and accept I mean; I’d still want us to be close? If that’s okay with you? And hear what you guys are up to. I’d be pretty hard not going to lie but having you here and alive is more than I could ask f-”

He stops, noticing the delight on Shiro’s face

“What?” he asks, crossing his arms in a defensive way.

Shiro rolls his eyes, smile still refusing to leave him and gives a step forward, leaving no space between them, both men's noses touching.

“Mmm, I don’t know about you but I’ve always wanted to marry my best friend” he smiles and doesn’t leave Adam with any time to respond because as soon as the last word leaves his mouth he is sealing their lips in the softest most meaningful kiss they’ve ever shared. When Adam uncrosses his arms and wraps them around his waist in a practised movement he basically melts and puts all his focus on every point of contact. His lips against him fell as soft as he remembered, he tastes the same he always did, (some saltiness from the tears being added) his heart skipped a beat and he felt the same butterflies and fullness on his heart as the first time they kissed late at night in the Garrison rooftop. Keith coughs, still beside them. Uh right.

Shiro leans away sending a dirty glare to Keith who grimaces at him. He scoffs and turns to Adam again.

“I’m sorry too, for making you worry like that. But, hey, I’m back now and not planning on leaving anytime soon” he lifts his hand to Adam’s check and caresses along his cheekbone like he is a precious, delicate and million worth ancient vessel. “And yeah, we have some things to work through, but I know we will be able to fix it like we always have” he takes a deep breath trying to compose himself “I’ve missed you too. Like crazy. I’ve been through lots of things and been close to giving up more than once but the desire of coming back to earth and seeing you always kept me going” he turns to Keith, eyebrows turned up, smile still unwavering “ The thought of being a family again, the three of us, gave me the courage I so desperately needed” redirecting his gaze towards the man who’s still holding him for dear life, he concludes.

“I want to marry you Adam.” finality and conviction coating his statement

“I want to marry you too, Takashi”

They hug again, they kiss, and they cry. Afterall they have a lot of time to make up to and a lot of wounds to heal. Having spent countless sleepless nights thinking of doing just that, they finally can.

They extend their arms for Keith, who is still standing beside them. He’s witnessed the scene and let his facade fade, letting himself cry and cheer. Keith, once more, finds himself in between this two people that he’s so incredibly lucky to be able to call his family. He closes his eyes, to engrave this moment into his memory. Yep, now, there are home.

**Author's Note:**

> WE WERE ROBBED
> 
> Twitter 


End file.
